125498-new-costume-system
Content ---- Those are already unlocked pieces that were in your costume slots. Vendor 'em or salvage 'em! Carbine wanted to make extra sure people got their stuff unlocked and categorized. If you're paranoid, put them all in your inventory and then run the Import cycle in the wardrobe. Then salvage/sell away! | |} ---- ---- I came to ask the same question. But in the inventory and they do not show up on the import option. I am assuming then that I am clear to get rid of them then, since they still show as a costume? Im a bit confused. | |} ---- ---- ---- Any items in your wardrobe slots were automatically imported into your wardrobe and then mailed to your character, so you should be good to just delete, sell salvage whatever If you want to be extra careful you might want to check that they all imported correctly but so far I haven't had any problem. system seems to be working very well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's for dyes. | |} ---- Dying your costume still costs money. That button also locks in costume pieces. | |} ---- "Trust is a weapon" I'll keep my suspciious for now, but also remain positive. Pay to play is here to stay for now. | |} ---- For what it's worth Fran, that button exists in the Chop Shop too. It's just clarifying that you may need to shell out some gold to apply your changes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It didnt let me unlock identical items, it just told me "this is already in your holo wardrobe." So I've been grabbing everything in my bank and unlocking it and I'm currently in the process of screenshot documenting every last costume set up, and dye configuration per set. I'm irritated that the convience of swapping out my costumes as they were and per dye options was removed. I want some dupelicate unlocks and able to swap in and out whatever color scheme of each item i have unlocked per item basis. | |} ---- There was on PTR a tracker that told you you had x amount of the total unlocked but I don't remember off the top of my head what part of the UI it was on and can't log into game at the moment so I'm really not that helpful :D | |} ---- I accidentally learned multiple copies of the arkship gear, squirg helmets, path gear... >_< Not to mention gear with identical skins (not even slight differences) but just different names. | |} ---- Right Click in Wardrobe > Forget Item | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi Kiri, I'm not sure if this is a known issue or not, I haven't heard a lot of reports about it (but it may have gotten missed in the shuffle) - if you're concerned that you haven't received your other costumes back when you did get some back, please submit a support ticket on our site here (far right hand side) and our team will do their best to help you out. :) The more information you can provide the better (character names, etc). | |} ---- ---- That's great! I'm glad you got them even if it took a bit of time :) | |} ---- ----